The present invention relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods and devices for playout of digital audio signals.
Digital audio has become widespread for both stored media (e.g., CDs) and streaming media (e.g., real-time from the Internet). For stored digital audio the entire file is available, so the dynamic range can be assessed. Contrarily, for streaming audio such as over the Internet, only the current portion and the past of the file being played is available, so the future dynamic range, in both the short run and the long run, cannot be assessed. This inhibits optimal usage of the playout system.